onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The Cloning of Other Sites
Okay guys, SBS 4 and so forth; loose these pages their a direct clone of APs website. The list we have is fine, the copycat pages are not. We even have the same pictures on the page! Okay thats unavoidable to a degree, but being a clone of another web page is completely avoidable. Can we do something about this. As it stands, we're liable to get in trouble for the direct cloning here. One-Winged Hawk 17:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : Does the link to ArlongPark SBS still exists ? I have an old one which does not work anymore (www.arlongpark.net/Manga/SBS). And it is impossible to search for SBS in apforums. But I agree that it shall be clearly said, in the start of the article, where it comes from. Kdom 19:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::The main site is down at the moment, which is why I'm bringing this up now while they are doing whatever their doing with the site. I'd like us to move away from this problem we've had since day 1. I'll explain why we have more then the SBS page: ::At the time Joekido came he he just got banned from Arlong Park's site, cutting out the fluff of story thats not relevent to this (since thats disrespectful towards Joekido), he pretty much here intent with making us a clone of AP because he was banned. It took us a lot of head banging before he accepted it (and has moved on from it to the benefit of everyone) was not practical. But the SBS pages seemed to have remained, and been expanded upon. Now supposedly we got permission from the site, but I never saw anything and the recent fuss from Greg makes me wonder if we actually ever did. Its not like with the Straw Hats Jolly rogers where I can instantly provide the evidence we have permission to use them, we're talking predated permission that never had evidence given to us to begin with. ::If we keep them, I'd like us to find a way to at least stop them being identical in some way to the site. Direct copying is a "no no" and we're likely to get in trouble. Even on wikipedia you'd get a telling off for this. Plus outside of the template, they're about as dead link as they come. One-Winged Hawk 19:20, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Again… you open the same discussion? Just to remind you: #I try and changed the articles layout at some point. #Remove stupid questions like “hi Oda lets start SBS now “. #APs website use Stephen translation #Joekido already asks Stephen and takes permission to use his translation here. So any comparison to translation is unavoidable #I am not copy/upload APforum pics. #SBS 4 – 21 are not any more clone of AP website. And definitely not dead links.Tipota 20:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::To correct you on this, the SBS pages are the example, I am starting this as a discussion to find and change cloned pages. I can only do what I know, the SBS pages are all I know so far. I'm also trying to highlight problems here. As for if I have made a mistake here, well I've got a few complaints from AP, Greg's site complaint I've dealt with, now the SBSs are my current one. I can't resolve some issues outside AP because the job is too wide and too long. Still if its clarified I can strike this off the list and get back to the APer who complained. For now, theres nothing else major to resolve and I'm annoyed someone has wasted my time (it maybe because the site is down they complained, since I can't directly see the same page). This discussion will remain for any future problems. :::SBS Volume 10 vs. webarchive - AP SBS Volume 10 from April 30, 2008. Tipota 14:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::This whole "site copying" is getting to me now. Okay, excuse me but I'm going to have someone's head for supper now. As I explained to Greg, there are many OP sites out there and we can't track them all. One-Winged Hawk 18:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) What about episode pages and Episode Guide ‘’short summary‘’ section almost all are copy from Wikipedia episode list. Tipota 14:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :In the case of wikipedia, its seen as okay, we were originally a clone of the former wikipedia OP pages. The difference is that we managed to make the site different to wikipedia over time, thus we aren't a clone of the old OP pages anymore. I suspect that the pages will eventually become different, be it a little slowler then all our other pages. One-Winged Hawk 19:33, December 18, 2009 (UTC)